Akira (Rosix)
Akira is the show's main protagonist and the informal leader of the Rosix Club. She is also the Guardian fairy of the Nature's flame. She is possibly the only fairy in Linphea to have two powers, Fire and Nature. She is about as powerful as Bloom. Personality and Traits Akira is like Bloom. She seemes to be outgoing, cheerful, calm, kind, caring, and a true capable leader. At first she started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story. Pre series Akira is the second daughter of her parents, little sister of Rosette, younger cousin of Flora and a elder cousin of Miele. When she was still a little baby, there was a big war in Linphea. During the war, her birth father, Eliot died. Rosette sent her sister to Earth to protect her. Her birth mother, Cadence thought her daughters died. Series Season 1 Akira was shopping at the mall, where she met Ella and Karina, who were fighting the Trix. Just as Ella and Karina was about to be defeated, Akira, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Ella and Karina's favor, and the three of them were able to defeat the Trix. Ella and Karina, impressed with Akira's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Alfea, the three-year prestigious school for fairies, where they both studied at. The Rosix somehow started out with Believix because their relatives (The Winx) had Believix or above (The Winx were Believix faires before Rosix were ever fairies). It is unknown how Ella started with her Believix because she is Diaspro's sister. Season 2 Coming soon Season 3 Coming soon Season 4 Coming soon Season 5 Coming soon Season 6 Coming soon Appearance Akira has long brown hair that stops somewhere past her back above her knees, plale skin, and brown eyes. Civilian Coming soon Believix Long flowing hair, with green gloves on her right arm, and her left arm has two pink straps. The pink and green top that looks similar to Flora's Believix top that has green swirls and a green heart on the center. She has a green and pink layered skirt that has some pink belts on it, with pink boots with green socks. Her wings look sort of similar to Stella's Harmonix, but has pink borders, light green swirls and some green hearts. Charm Believix Coming soon Sophix Coming soon Lovix Coming soon Harmonix Coming soon Sirenix Coming soon Silverix Coming soon Dreamtix Coming soon Flyrix Coming soon Gallery Akira Harmonix transform.jpg|Akira Harmonix transform Akira crying.jpg|Akira in her Sirenix crying Rosix club Akira sirenix(Hair color change).jpg|Akira sirenix underwater Akira Bonding.jpg|Akira Bonding with Floraline to restore her powers Message: I need help with the following characters: Akira's birth mother and adoptive parents. Sorry I couldn't think of anything of what they would look like. You can help me(If you want and can) by making pictures of them. And I need help with the Dreamtix and Flyrix outfits for the Rosix Club. You can help me with that too, IF you want and can. Thank you! (-; Yes, you do have premission to do this, for only THIS reason. ' ''~Karissa0526 XD :3 ''' Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fan made fairy Category:Characters